


Six Feet Underground

by orphan_account



Series: i'm never coming home [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up in a coffin is never a good thing.
Series: i'm never coming home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919794
Kudos: 3





	Six Feet Underground

If there was one thing that pop culture has taught Evelyn Wayne it's that waking up in a coffin is never good.

It can mean a number of different things. You could be a vampire, ghost, imortal, or just plain old kidnapped.

With the atopsy scar on her chest to the cotton balls that had been stuffed in her mouth it seems that she had just been resurrected.

She immediately started panicking like any sane person. She screamed and tried clawing at the wooden lid. When that didn't work she started punching and kicking the lid trying to break it.

She knew she would be running out of air soon, so she held her breath as she successfully broke the wooden box's lid. As dirt sprayed all over her face she started digging her self out.

Thanks to her father's drills she could hold her breath for a long time but that didn't stop her from getting a facefull of dirt.

Minutes, maybe hours later she finally breaks the surface. The night time air in Gotham is always chilly, but today it seems freezing.

As the wind howls around her a newspaper flies past her face. She quickly grabs it out of the air and reads the date, October twenty second two thousand and two.

She drops the paper in shock.

It's been five years since she was died.

\----

She doesn't exactly know where or what she's running from but she needs to get away from the grave stone and the coffin that she dug herself out of. She needs her father.

The grave yard they had buried her at is only a few miles away from the manor she used to call home. She starts walking down the old gravel road.

\----

When she arrives at Wayne Manor she doesn't exactly know what to do. She climbs up the seven foot tall iron fence and drops down onto the soft grass. As she weaves through the security scanners and cameras she sees a light on in a room with an open shade.

She hides behind one of Alfred's perfectly trimmed hedge's and peers into the warmly lit room.

It's the living room. She excerpts to see her dad, Bruce, or maybe Alfred reading a book or watching television.

Instead she sees a small boy, maybe around eight, with black hair and jofilled eyes doing a handstand on the coffee table.

When Bruce walks into the room she expects him to yell at the boy or avoid him like the plague, like what he did to her whenever she did anything out of line.

Instead he chuckled and pats him on the back as soon as he gets off of the coffee table.

"Come on, Alfred's done with dinner" he says beaming at the boy.

As they both exit the room something breaks inside the eighteen years old girl hiding behind the bushes. She turns away from the place she once called home and walks toward the gate with teard streaming down her face.

She is going to get even. She was going to destroy everything Bruce Wayne had ever built.

She walks back towards the cemetery and sees a tall woman with dark brown hair and a trench trench coat with black leather boots standing over her grave in the dawn light.

As soon as she sees the woman's grey eye and eye patch she knows who the woman is.

It's Nemesis, the goddess of revenge and justice.

"Hi mom" Evelyn says bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when you die cotton balls are placed in your mouth so your cheeks don't look flat or sucked in.
> 
> This is my first work. I would love some constructive criticism or comments!!


End file.
